


Sweet Dreams

by nverland



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange food makes for sweet dreams, and sweeter reality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

Title: Sweet Dreams  
Author: Carol (nverland)   
Rating: NC17   
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando   
Disclaimer: This is fiction, meant to harm no one, for entertainment only.   
Warnings: M/M sex  
Beta: The sweet tularia  
Summary: Strange food makes for strange dreams

 

 

Viggo rinsed his dish off and placed it in the sink. He couldn't believe he'd eaten the entire pan of chili mac 'n cheese, but he'd been craving it for the past week and just had time tonight to make it. 

It'd been a long week and he was beat. Grabbing a beer he wandered into the living room, planning on some reading and light music, but the longer he sat there, the harder it was to keep his eyes open. Giving up, he headed down the hall to his room, stripped off his clothes, and crawled into bed. 

His head no sooner hit the pillow than he was out like a light. The dog that had followed him into bed didn't stay long, the snoring and twitching from under the covers scaring him off. What the dog didn't know was the dreams that his master was having. 

Viggo walked into the living room, in his dream, following the sounds of soft music and giggling. As he stepped through the doorway he noticed his lover standing at the window, looking down at himself, and he was naked. This made Viggo very happy, because just the sight of Orlando naked meant that there'd be less work before he could bury himself in that tight little ass. 

As Viggo approached he noticed his clothes had suddenly disappeared. 'Cool, now all I need is some lube and we're ready to go' he thought, just before Orlando turned around, freezing Viggo in place with a look of awe replacing the leer he'd just been wearing. 

Orlando looked down at his chest and back at Viggo, then giggled again. Viggo was speechless, standing before him was his boyfriend, his lover, the light of his life, with the most amazing set of large breasts Viggo had ever seen. He couldn't decide where to look or what to touch first-those big knockers or the hard dick sticking straight out from between those long legs. 

Viggo stepped forward, hands rising to cup the twin globes and squeeze, bending to grasp a rosy nipple with his teeth, then bending to the other breast, lavishing it with attention, and finally burying his face between them while licking at the tight skin between. All the while he had his groin pressed against Orlando, their shafts rubbing together. Orlando was in sensory heaven, head thrown back and moaning as he held Viggo's head with one hand and wrapped the other around Viggo's back, pulling him closer. 

Viggo felt like he'd died and gone to heaven; life couldn't get much better than this. Big boobs, hard cock, and a tight ass he knew was just begging to be fucked. He pulled away a bit, turning Orlando around and bending him over the couch. Orlando was more than happy to go along with this plan, shoving his ass out and wiggling.

 

Viggo grabbed the tube of lube that had appeared on the table next to him and greased himself up. Just as he was about to shove into that waiting body, one hand wrapped around to grip a firm boob, the bed he was sleeping in jostled as Orlando crawled in beside him in the real world. 

Viggo was so hard it hurt. Still wrapped partly in his dream he reached out for his partner. “Need you,” he mumbled, scrabbling under the pillow for lube while he moved towards Orlando, nudging him to roll onto his stomach. 

Orlando wasn’t sure exactly what was going on, but this evidently meant a good shagging, so he decided to go with the flow and ask questions later. 

Viggo nuzzled up behind his boyfriend, popping the cap on the lube and drizzling an ample amount over his fingers. Patting Orlando’s hip, he urged him up onto his knees, his perky little bottom sticking up-oh, god, just like in the dream. Viggo made quick work of prepping the tight opening, then spread the remaining slickness on himself, adding a bit extra just to be sure. 

Lining himself up, Viggo thrust into the slick opening, slowly moving in until he was buried to the hilt. Orlando groaned, the feeling of fullness and the weight pressing against his ass was perfect. Not waiting, Viggo pulled almost out and then slid slowly back in several times, letting the tension build, loving the sounds his younger lover was making as he glided over his sweet spot. 

It wasn’t long before he was picking up the pace and Orlando was rocking right along with him, cursing now as every other stroke was a direct jab to his prostate. Viggo had a death grip on Orlando’s hips-there’d be bruises tomorrow for sure- but neither man seemed to care about that at the moment. Orlando was lost in waves of erotic sensation and Viggo had his eyes tightly shut, replaying that dream over and over in his mind. 

Orlando could feel his balls tightening, the ache in his groin almost unbearable, and reached between his legs to grasp his weeping shaft, tugging firmly as Viggo now slammed into him. A pass of his thumb across the head and he was coming, spurts of thick fluid hitting the bedding as his ass clamped down around Viggo cock, which was enough to drag the older man over the brink. Viggo rammed in one more time and howled as his balls emptied themselves in the rippling chamber. 

The pair collapsed, exhausted but happy, shifting until they lay with Viggo on his back and Orlando curled around him, head on Viggo’s chest. They rested a bit, catching their breath, enjoying that special afterglow of good sex with someone you love, until Orlando’s curiosity got the better of him. 

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought that on?” 

“Just dreaming about you, baby, just dreaming,” Viggo grinned and pulled Orlando closer. 

 

~end


End file.
